Clockwork
by InternetGirl123
Summary: I know what you're thinking, no, this is not humanized! Kowalski is sent to fix the clock tower and things go wrong. Will zoo patrons ever know what time it is? Will Kowalski ever get his snow cone?


**Don't ask where this came from. Just read the story. And then I'll explain. :)**

* * *

><p>It was a typical summer day in Central Park Zoo, in Central Park, in Manhattan, in New York. The zoo animals were looking forward to the end of the day when they could all sneak out of the zoo and get snow cones, and bring one back for Marlene, given her 'outdoor problem'. It was five minutes until closing time (1755 hours) and all four penguins were looking at the clock tower. But Skipper noticed something. Something that was off. And this something that was off was something that Skipper didn't like.<p>

"Boys," Skipper said. "Is there something..._odd_ about the clock tower?"

"Like what, Skipper?" Private asked.

"It's been 5:55 for three minutes."

"So it has," Kowalski agreed.

"This can only be the work of Dr. Blowhole!" Skipper decided. "He's stopped our zoo clock in order to make us believe that time has stopped!" The other three penguins groaned.

"Or perhaps," Kowalski said, taking out his clipboard from seemingly nowhere. "Something has gone awry in the clocktower for a natural reason, thus causing it to stop."

Skipper still thought it was Dr. Blowhole, and decided to challenge Kowalski's theory.

"All right, Kowalski. If that's what you think," Skipper said, eyeing the red headed zoo keeper look at her watch, and then at the clock, and then at her watch again. Alice began escorting the few remaining zoo-goers out the gates before sprinting merrily to her car and speeding off. It was 6:00.

"Yes, Skipper, that is what I think."

"Well then, how about you go fix that problem with the clock while the rest of us get our after-hours treat. If you prove me wrong, we'll bring you back a snow cone. C'mon, men." And with that, Skipper led Rico and Private out of the penguin inclosure, following the majority of the zoo out to Central Park, leaving Kowalski with no time to state a complaint. Kowalski growled in Skipper's general direction. Now he had to fix the clock. Not that he couldn't handle it.

After gathering a couple tools from his lab, Kowalski made his way up to the back of the clock tower. He opened the back panel with his penguin powers to discover that every single gear in the clock tower had fallen to the floor.

'Now how in the name of Edison's scrambled eggs did this happen?' Kowalski thought. He was about to jump into the clock when someone tapped him on what he had of a shoulder, causeing him to squeal.

"Ah!" The penguin turned around, already in a fighting position, to find the zoo's only resident otter. "Marlene! What are you doing up here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. Why aren't you out getting snow cones with everyone else?"

"Skipper has instructed me to figure out what's wrong with this clock. He believes it's the work of Dr. Blowhole, but I think otherwise." Marlene rolled her eyes at the mention of the so-called evil dolphin. She still completely doubted his exsistance. Naughty Marlene.

"Well, while you're here, would you please hand me that wrench?" Kowalski asked the otter. Said wrench was sitting on the edge of the clock tower, looming over the entrance to Central Park Zoo below. Marlene walked over and grabbed for it, but on her way she tripped over a hammer. Why Kowalski brought a hammer to fix a clock, we may never know. Anyway, Marlene tripped over the hammer and was sent tumbling over the edge of the clock tower and down to the ground below.

"Uh oh," Kowalski said, leaning over the edge as Marlene hit the ground. From up here, he could see her already twitching. Kowalski quickly jumped off the opposite edge, back into the zoo. He ran to the HQ, grabbed a net that just happened to be lying around, and ran out the zoo gates. Marlene was no where in sight. "Oh, boy," Kowalski muttered.

"Marlene," he called in a sing-song voice. "I have a large bucket of steamed oysters for you!"

He was walking under a tree when something jumped down onto his head, snarling and clawing at him. Kowalski then proceeded to run and scream like a girl being attacked by a giant, mutated spider. After almost 10 seconds of agonizing terror, he flung Marlene off his head and threw the net over her. Getting her back inside the zoo was a problem, having to drag the net containing wild Marlene. He dropped to the ground with relief when he and Marlene were finally withen the zoo perimeter.

"Why am I in a net?" Marlene asked. "Oh darn, did I go ferel again?"

"Unfortuantely," Kowalski said, gettting up and taking the net off of Marlene. "I suggest you go back to your habitat."

"Yeah, I think I will," Marlene said, having had enough crazyness for one day.

By the time Kowalski got back to the top of the clock tower, he could see the zoo animals in the distance, returning from the snow cone stand. He began to panic. 'If I don't fix the clock,' he thought, 'Skipper will technically be right, and that means I will techniaclly be... _wrong._ I _can't_ be wrong, I'm Kowalski!' Kowalski then took his wrench and began to franticlly screw gears onto random gear holder thingys. And miraculously, the clock began working again. Kowalski made sure it was set to the correct time- 6:05- before running back to the penguin enclosure, just as the other animals returned.

"Well Kowalski," Skipper said when the penguins returned to the enclosure. He eyed the now working clock. "Apparently I was wrong. You've earned your snow cone." Skipper handed Kowalsk a rainbow cone and the four penguins enjoyed their frozen treat. Kowalski looked back at the clock tower, and sighed a sigh of relief. He hadn't been wrong. As if he ever had been.

* * *

><p>"Rats!"<p>

Dr. Blowhole was in his evil lair, on his evil Segway, watching his survailence cameras in a very evil manner. "That was supposed to work. I'll get them. I'll get them all! Just you wait, peng-u-wins!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I promised an explaination. I was looking around for an idea, and my eyes happened to rest on a pictures of a clock I drew a little over a year ago. So... this happened. Kowalski may be a little O.O.C., but oh well. Hope you found this somewhat amusing, and please review!<strong>


End file.
